


Why Sam Always Eats His Veggies

by anyjay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Teenchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyjay/pseuds/anyjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder why a boy raised by Dean and John Winchester would start eating vegetables?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Sam Always Eats His Veggies

Church suppers were the best thing ever. The last three times they’d visited Pastor Jim, there’d been a church supper. Sam suspected his Dad was secretly timing their visits for whenever a church supper was being held. Or it could be Pastor Jim set up church suppers so he didn’t have to feed the growing Winchester boys all on his own. Either way, Sam always said fervent thanks during grace at those suppers at Blue Moon Community Church.

Once grace was finished, he and Dean would steer for the front of the line as quickly as they could while maintaining their cover as well-behaved, respectful boys. (Well-behaved, respectful boys get given a lot more cookies than young hooligans do.) Well-behaved, respectful boys could also work together to fill up a third plate for their Dad. They’d have to share the extra food with Dad when he arrived with his own over-filled plate, but that was okay.

Sam and Dean eventually emerged from the line, triumphant, with three plates heaped with glazed ham, fried chicken, roast beef, meatballs, mashed potatoes, scalloped potatoes, twice baked potatoes, potatoes au gratin, potato salad, mac and cheese, deviled eggs, and hot buttered rolls.

They headed for the nearest table with three empty seats.

“Anyone sitting here?” Sam asked a boy about his own age.

“No,” the boy answered, so Sam and Dean settled themselves in, putting “Dad’s plate” at the third place.

“Man, you’re lucky,” the boy said, staring at Sam’s heaping plate.

“Why?” Sam asked.

The boy gestured to his own plate. “My mom never lets me get any of the good stuff until I’ve had the ‘good for me’ stuff first.”

Sam looked at the boy’s plate, full of all the things he and Dean had avoided – green salad, fruit salad, cut carrots, celery and cucumber, tiny little tomatoes, green bean casserole, and something Sam thought might be squash.

“Your Mom makes you eat that?” Sam asked.

“Yeah,” the boy rolled his eyes. “She says this is what I have to suffer through because I have a Mom who loves me.”

“Huh.” Sam looked back and forth between his plate and the boy’s, and then pushed his plate in the boy’s direction.

“Trade you,” Sam said.


End file.
